bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 5: I Blame Omar
I almost got her, right in her pretty little bimbo face, but she had to go and drop her crook. So, she bent over to pick it up, and I missed. God, I hated her. I would have fired another, but I'd run out of pellets. Typical. "Oi, give me some pellets," I said, to Ed's bitch - Omar. "No way, I need 'em," he said, acting like a whiny little bitch. "Here, have some of mine," Jerry said, handing me some pellets. He was always nice to me. I set the pellet in place, and was ready to fire, but neither Gary or his little miss perfect girlfriend was in the carpark. Stupid Omar! I missed my chance, because he just had to whine. Instead, I punched Omar right in the side of the head. "What the heck, did you do that for?!" he yelled at me. His hand clamped on his head, exactly where I punched him. "I could have hit a cheerleader, if you hadn't of acted like a bitch!" I yelled back at him. "Hold on, how did you know Bo Peep was a cheerleader?" Leon said, suspiciously. "Yeah, I ain't seen her before, she could have been anyone," Jerry agreed. "I just do!" I snapped, getting defensive. "Anyway, shouldn't we go down to the others?" They didn't let it go, and of course, Omar snitched to Ed. Ed didn't say anything, the two of us found it difficult to talk to each other lately. I didn't even try to deny it, because what's the frickin' point? If Omar saw me making out in the park with Gary, and snitched to Ed. Then, I'd rather Ed just dump me. There wasn't much to do, for the rest of the afternoon. Other than hangout in the park, thank god the Preps stayed away. I guess they had some brains, not much though. We'd pound them in to next week, just because we can. Things got more fun, at about 9pm, we headed to Tad's house and totally wrecked the garden. I mean, seriously wrecked the place. Two hours of hard work, and it looked perfect. Once we were done, we split up and run in different directions. Just so we all didn't get caught, if they called the police. I ran towards my house, because I could head inside, and if any cops show up: play dumb. As I ran towards the top of the hill, I saw Gary. Shockingly, he was wearing a Nazi uniform. He wasn't with Bo Peep, so I grabbed his hand and lead him back to my house. I stopped at the front porch, to catch my breath. "Where's Little Bo Peep?" I asked, glancing around, almost expecting her to show up. "Stormed off with her sheep," he replied, folding his arms across his chest. "'Roid monkeys?" I enquired, knowing exactly who he meant. "Yeah," he replied, simply. I heard the sound of cop car sirens, I didn't want them to catch me. I'd probably end up back in Happy Volts, drugged up on meds again. So I grabbed Gary by the front of the shirt, and started kissing him. If the cops can't see my face they wouldn't know it's me, then they can't bust me. We broke a part, when a fire cracker exploded not far from us. I looked over the other side of the road, Omar and Ed were stood there. I felt like my heart was going to drop out of my ass or something, because there was no way I could talk my way out of this. The next hour was a frickin' nightmare, but it couldn't be helped. What, you want to know what happened! Damn, can't I keep somethings secret? Fine, fine, don't pull a Omar on me! Omar left, because Ed told him to. He muttered something about having to steal something, or trash something, I didn't care which. I invited Ed into my house, which he did agree. The only place we had privacy, was in my room. Mum was asleep, we tiptoed to my room, so we didn't wake her up. I sat on my bed, resting my back against the wall, I'd kicked my shoes off and left them on the floor. Ed sat next to me, resting his back against the wall to. I'd put my ipod in the speakers, not loud enough to wake Mum up. I should never think What's in your heart What's in our home So I won't At first, we didn't say anything. But, we both knew this was the end. Then Ed broke the silence between us. "You've been spending time with him, ain't you?" Ed enquired, oddly calm. "Yeah, but I never planned it... it just happened.." I said, trying to explain things. You'll learn to hate me But still call me baby Oh love So call me by my name "It's alright, I saw this coming," Ed replied. He scratched his cheek, as he spoke. "Things have been a little off with us for weeks." "That wasn't why I made out with him," I told him, hoping I could talk my way out of it. "We don't talk much, we ain't been out on a date in over two months. I don't blame you," he replied, like he hadn't heard a word I said. And save your soul Save your soul Before your to far gone Before nothing can be done I'll try to decide when She'll lie in the end I ain't got no fight in me In this whole damn world Tell you to hold off You choose to hold on It's the one thing that I've known "But, that wasn't why..." I said, again. "When did it start?" he said, cutting me across. "When Omar and I went to the park... right after Omar left..." I said, actually feeling like crap as I said it. Once I put my coat on I coming out in this all wrong Shes standing outside holding me Saying oh please I'm in love I'm in love Girl save your soul Go on save your soul Before it's to far gone And before nothing can be done Again, we remained silent. There was nothing left to do, but to end it and promise to stay friends. Just like that, Ed left. Short, sweet and over. I stood at the window, watching him walk down the road and out of sight. An actual tear fell from my eye, and ran down my cheek. I wiped it away, and looked at my reflection in the window. I hadn't cried in years, not since Dad left. Even in Happy Volts, when most people get emotional, I didn't. I looked over at Gary's window opposite, I wondered if it was all worth it. I did feel something, a rush of excitement, a desire to be around him. But it wasn't enough to throw away a relationship for. Cause without me You got it all So hold on Without me you got it all So hold on Without me you got it all Without me you got it all So hold on Without me you got it all So hold on Without me you got it all So hold on I didn't sleep at all that night, I just played it over and over in my head. I wished I'd have done things differently, or lied. But, it was done. I couldn't even face any of the other Townies, Omar had probably told them all. I fell asleep as the sun was rising, my eyes sore and red. I got woken up by Mum shouting me, I looked at the clock - 11:32 am. She was shouting something, I don't know what. I climbed out of bed, and slipped my socks off. I actually hated myself. But I blamed Omar most, because if he wasn't acting like a whiny little bitch, I'd never have gone to the park that day or even met Gary. After I'd showered, I stared at myself in the mirror hating what I saw. I returned to my room and put on some clothes, the only clothes I have, that aren't customised Aquaberry, was my red and black vest, black and white tie, a pair of black trousers with a white check pattern, and a pair of black hightops. I added my fingerless gloves, and studded punk bracelets over them, then put on my skull earrings. I walked down the stairs, Mum walked out of the living room. I didn't even look at her. "Finally deciding to get out of bed? I made you a sandwich," she said, then turned around and walked back into the kitchen. I sighed, and stomped down the hallway. The sandwich was on the kitchen counter, I grabbed it and headed out. There was one thing I had to do, something important. I ate the sandwich, as I walked into Bullworth Town. I could see the clock above city hall, the time was 1:24pm. He'd probably be in class by now, but I could wait. I sat at the bus stop, thinking about the last time I'd gotten the bus to school. It was the day before I got expelled, me and Anita had been shopping, I'd just started that gothic phase. But, what I had brought was more punky. Things where so much more simple then, all I had to care about was school, and hanging out with Anita. There was a few other things, but I ain't freakin' telling you! The bus finally pulled up, and I got on it. I sat down near the back, looking out of the window as it drove around New Coventry, then Blue Skies, then New Coventry again, then to Bullworth Academy. I got of the bus, and looked straight ahead, I could see the main building. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts